The Mistress of the Emperor
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Arrgh! He hated him. This arrogant smirk... If he could have, he would have been running out of his goal and beaten him up with pleasure. Warning: yaoi Pairing Karl-Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi


The mistress of the Emperor

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Worst lime ever, AU ( perhaps ) , no plot, no point, and no sense.

Beta: German version: Qan-Chan

Translations: Lilo, I, Corvin-Phelan

A.N. :

1. Title and story have nothing in common. Mistress of the emperor is just my private nickname for Genzo and the ff was just missing a title… so this one was just as good as anyone.

2. The ff was created, 'because I wanted Genzo to scream "Kalle" just once. Now he is moaning it, but that's okay too^^

3. It's been a long time since I last watched the anime but I discovered my only three copies of Captain Tsubasa and it got me again.

4."Until next game…" is the last sentence from Interstellar Overdrive's ff "Get down, make love". Interstellar Overdrive was so nice and let me use it. Thank you very much.

5. If you're able to understand German, go and read the German version. It's better.

6. ff . net destroyed the layout.

Pairing: Karl-Heinz Schneider x Genzo Wakabayashi

* * *

The mistress of the Emperor

Arrgh! He hated him. This arrogant smirk... If he could have, he would have run out of his goal and beaten him up with pleasure. But he kept his temper, barely, and had pretended to see nothing. He was Genzo Wakabayashi, super great goal keeper, and no one, not even Karl-Heinz Schneider would get the better of him. And Karl-Heinz Schneider ,bastard of a soccer player, had played with him, flirted with him, knowing, that it would make him more and more angry.

He would have loved to go to him and tell him exactly what he thought of him, but in the last moment a thought strucked him. Wasn't that exactly what Karl-Heinz Schneider wanted from him? He would definitely not do what that bastard wanted of him. Oh no! So he had gone showering, changed and waited, that a really angry Karl-Heinz Schneider would appear in the cabin, but he hadn't.

Somehow he had found it strange, but he hadn't given a tuppence about it and had gone home with the feeling that he once, just ONCE, had gotten the better of Karl-Heinz Schneider. This feeling was now lying at his feed, broken into thousands of pieces.

"Breath, Genzo, breath", he had to remember himself or he would have forgotten it.

"How have you gotten in here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Karl-Heinz Schneider just smirked.

„You should have found a better hiding place for your second key. The flower pot isn't really creative, you know?"

Genzo was ready to explode.

"And what do you want?"

"I wanted to see you?"

"We have seen each other for a whole 90 minutes. Wasn't that enough?" he would have loved to scream at him.

"You got it, but of course I could have screwed you right on the field. You just looked to cute for words, when you were trying to keep your temper." Karl – Heinz Schneider was smiling at him just too friendly blinking innocently at him.

"OUT! GET OUT! NOW!"

Karl-Heinz' last sentence had been the last straw and now he was standing in front of his door breathing raggedly.

"TSTSTS, Genzo. I have just arrived, but don't you want to come in?" again his false friendliness in his voice.

"I'm coming in, if you 're going." stubbornly he stood in his door and crossed the arms.

Karl-Heinz sniggered amused.

"Well, Genzo, then we have a little problem because I'm only going when I have come."

Genzo looked puzzled.

"Either my German is worse than I thought or yours, but that didn't make any sense at all: 'I'm only going when I have come.' "

Karl- Heinz grinned smugly and then he understood. His chin hit the floor.

Came. Come. Cum. Sex. Karl-Heinz Schneider wanted Sex with him. Genzo would have loved to faint, but to his great regret he wasn't going to.

Weary he entered his house and closed the door behind himself.

Sex! He could have thought of it, he knew the other good enough.

Okay, it wouldn't be the first time they'd had had sex if he remembered some certain episodes under the showers after practice or some special nights in hotel rooms right… but that was all in the past and right now he had…

Feather light kisses on his neck let him forget his !

"Uhhh..Stop it. I'm still angry at you."

"Mmhmm"

Warm breath ghosted over his ear and made him shiver.

"Stop it … please"

"You don't want that", Karl-Heinz voice was just a whisper against his neck.

Giving in he let his head fall back and wraped his arms around Karl-Heinz.

"Here or your bedroom?" a whispered question.

"Uhhh?"

A quiet chuckle.

"Here or your bedroom?"

"Bedroom"

"Okay" He felt warm hands that took his and led him into his bedroom.

Without conscious thought he let himself drop onto the bed, completely and trustingly giving up control to the other.

Gentle kisses were placed over his body and then he felt a familiar stinging. When did he get undressed? But that really didn't matter, at this moment only one thing counted:)

„Uhhh….Kall...Kaaahaaalleeee…mmmm…"

Exhausted he lay in his bed and starred at the ceiling when he noticed a movement next to him. Slowly he turned his head.

"Are you leaving?"

Karl- Heinz nodded .

"We are leaving in an hour. I can't be late", a soft kiss on his lips.

"Why don't you stay just a little bit longer?"

"And what am I going to tell the others?' sorry guys, I couldn't go home with you, 'cause I hat unbelievable good sex with the opposing goal keeper'? Sorry, Genzo I really can't stay."

Karl-Heinz bent over him and kissed him one last time, then Karl-Heinz got up and went out of the door.

At the bedroom door he turned around.

"Until next game. Wakabayashi." Karl-Heinz winked at him and was gone.

The last Genzo heard before he fall asleep was a closing door.

THE END


End file.
